1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention disclosed in the specification, the drawings, and the claims of this application (hereinafter referred to as “this specification and the like”) relates to a logic circuit, a semiconductor device such as a processing device, a driving method thereof, a manufacturing method thereof, and the like. One embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the shown technical field. For example, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a memory device, a processing device, an imaging device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a driving method thereof, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Logic circuits can be classified into static logic circuits, dynamic logic circuits, pseudo logic circuits, and the like. Operation of dynamic logic circuits implies to store data temporarily; thus, leakage current from transistors causes more severe problems in dynamic logic circuits than in static logic circuits. When leakage current from transistors is large, the data stored in the dynamic logic circuits is lost. Leakage current is attributed to off-state current flow when transistors are off For example, Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose that leakage current in dynamic logic circuits can be reduced when transistors in each of which a channel is formed using an oxide semiconductor are provided.